vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hope's Nursery
Hope's Nursery is a nursery created by Niklaus Mikaelson for his daughter Hope Mikaelson. It is located in a room between Klaus' bedroom and Hayley's former bedroom in the Mikaelson compound. It was first shown in A Closer Walk With Thee, when Klaus revealed the nursery to Hayley to assuage her fears regarding what would happen after Hope's birth and to invite her to continue to live with him and raise their child in their home. Occupants *Hope Mikaelson Throughout The Originals Series Season One In A Closer Walk With Thee, Klaus informed Hayley that he wanted to show her something. He then took her the bedroom off of Hayley's room to reveal the nursery he had created, complete with a painting of the French Quarter he painted, a wooden cradle, dressers, a crystal mobile, and multiple stuffed animals for their daughter to play with. When Hayley seemed happy with the nursery, Klaus asked her for details regarding her confrontation with Mikael's ghost earlier in the evening, but Hayley assured him that Mikael didn't say anything about him that was true. When Klaus left, Hayley remained in the room, where she admired Klaus' painting. Elijah later visited Hayley in the nursery, where he confessed how scared he was when he thought she had died earlier. Just as Elijah was about to leave her to her thoughts, Hayley stopped him and kissed him passionately. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Hayley recalled a memory between herself and KIaus sometime prior to The Battle of New Orleans. In the flashback, Klaus came into the nursery and found Hayley writing a letter. Klaus began to tease Hayley about writing a love letter to "one of her many suitors," but their conversation was interrupted when Hope started kicking Hayley forcefully from the womb, and Hayley urged Klaus to put his hand on her stomach so he could feel it for himself. When he did, he was so stunned by the realization that he was going to become a father that became overwhelmed and left the room. Hayley then revealed that she was writing a letter to Hope herself in order to describe how happy and excited she and Klaus were to finally meet her. Once newborn baby Hope was rescued by Marcel from Lafayette Cemetery, Klaus brought her to her nursery to sleep. Hayley and Hope then were able to spend some quality time together in the nursery before Hayley ultimately made the decision to fake Hope's death before sending her away while the rest of them made New Orleans safe for her to return again. Right before Hope left with Klaus to be taken to her aunt Rebekah to live with her for the time being, Elijah pricked Hope's thumb with a pin in order to draw a drop of blood so Hayley could drink it and complete her transition into a hybrid, saving her life in the process. Mother and daughter then spent their last moments together in the nursery before Hayley sent Hope away with a bag containing the letter she had written, in case Hayley never got to tell her the story of her conception herself. Season Two In Rebirth, Elijah was in the process of taking Hope's crib apart when Hayley returned home from the Bayou and found him packing it up. She immediately demanded that he stop, and when Elijah explained to her that it was the appropriate time for them to move on in order to ensure that the rest of the city continued to believe that Hope was dead, Hayley insisted that it was still her room and that she would decide when it was appropriate to clear it out. That night, after Hayley, Klaus, Elijah, and Marcel had taken down Francesca Guerrera and the Guerrera Pack, Hayley became so overwhelmed by the reality of taking so many fellow werewolf lives and "acting no better than a vampire" that she angrily began to break the crib into pieces. When Elijah begged her to stop, Hayley argued that she knew he looked at her differently now that she was a hybrid, and lamented the fact that she went from being a mother to being a monster. In The Devil is Damned, upon learning that Hope was still alive, Jackson began working on the crescent-moon-carved cradle that he had begun to build using wood from the Bayou when Hayley first started living in the encampments the previous year. Once the cradle was finished, it was moved into the Mikaelson compound between I Love You, Goodbye and They All Asked For You following Hayley and Jackson's wedding and Jackson's subsequent invitation from Klaus to live at the compound with them. Once Jackson had moved in with the Mikaelson family, he and Hayley spent the majority of their free time in Hope's nursery so they could make up the time they lost with her when they sent her to live with Rebekah. In Ashes to Ashes, Hope was laying in her cradle in her nursery when her great-aunt Dahlia, who had been incapacitated when Klaus (who was magically linked to her) daggered himself with the golden dagger, magically created vines with black dahlia flowers that eventually covered all of the walls of the nursery. The vines then wound their way around the cradle itself until one of the thorns was able to prick her hand and take a drop of blood from her so Dahlia could attempt to link herself to the child. Season Three In You Hung The Moon, Hayley returns from being cursed and takes Hope to live with her across the street from her former home in The Abattoir. In Savior, Hayley is seen allowing Hope to play with a thousand-year-old relic in her former room. Appearances *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' *''Rebirth'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' *''Savior'' Trivia *Hope's Nursery is connected to Hayley's bedroom and is right across the hall from Klaus' bedroom. As a result of this proximity, Hayley and Klaus have both referred to the nursery as Hayley's room. *Klaus designed the nursery so that Hope could live with her family in a safe home. *Elijah and Hayley kissed for the first time in Hope's nursery. *The painting Klaus painted in Moon Over Bourbon Street, hangs on the wall of the nursery. *The crib that Jackson built for Hope also eventually replaced her first crib once it was finished. This crib was first seen in The Devil is Damned. *As of You Hung The Moon, Hope no longer lives there. See also Category:Locations Category:Residential Location Category:Rooms Category:Mikaelson Family